


What do you want, Mr Malfoy?

by Hufflepuff_headgirl, Sexy_serpent_cane (Hufflepuff_headgirl)



Series: The Hermione Inquisition [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Divorce, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Not Canon Compliant, Older Man/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-10-14 19:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20606093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepuff_headgirl/pseuds/Hufflepuff_headgirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepuff_headgirl/pseuds/Sexy_serpent_cane
Summary: Lucius Malfoy is a wizard that is used to getting what he wants. Even if it is a know-it-all Muggle-born.





	1. What a wizard wants

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! Well look here! A third part to my first ever Lumione fic. You lucky people you.  
I would suggest reading parts one and two before you read this one as it really will help. They are both only 2 chapters long and the reward is great.  
You will have to work a little harder for the smut in this story but it will be worth it. 
> 
> This story is just for fun but I had help with my wonderful beta reader!
> 
> Any mistakes you find are purely my fault.

Lucius Malfoy was a wizard who was used to getting what he wanted. He had plenty of money and influence in the wizarding community. If he wanted to stay at the most luxurious hotels, he could. If he wanted to spend that time in said hotels with pretty, young witches then that was achievable as well. Before the second wizarding war, that is. After the fall of the Dark Lord, and besmirchment of the Malfoy name, plus the loss of hundreds of thousands of Galleons it was hard for Lucius to pick himself up from the depression that had settled inside of him. Clinging to his very soul. 

It had been Draco's school friend, Theodore Nott, who had first got him to come out of his stupor with the proposition of joining him as a partner for a new night spot in Knockturn Alley. The profits from that venture helped swell the Malfoy's depleted fortune somewhat as well. 

The second person to help him regain some semblance of his former nature had been none other than Hermione Granger.

That had come as rather a surprise to Lucius. Of course, the girl had been a thorn in his side during the war. Even before then, having Draco complain about her constantly in the first few years when he was at Hogwarts could rile anyone. And then there was the time she had been captured and tortured by his insane sister-in-law in his drawing room. He had done nothing to save the young witch and yet she still took to the stand at his trial to give her account of what happened at the battle of Hogwarts and saved him from being reincarcerated in Azkaban. It was at his trial when he really noticed that the girl had grown into a woman and a beautiful one at that. Her eyes burned with passion as she took to the stand and her voice was strong with resolve. It was entrancing… bewitching…

After that day it was several years before he saw her again, their interactions due to the bothersome House-elf welfare program that she was spearheading. To begin with, he kept his distance, that was until the portraits told him that she had been snooping outside his study during one of her visits and then he decided to make his presence known.

She was easily intimidated by him. It sent a thrill of power through him as she flustered at his proximity. His words were laced with innuendo causing a pretty blush to spread across her cheeks and down her neck and Lucius wonder how far the blush spread.

He was taken aback by the determination in her eyes as she explained just what she was looking for during her observations of the elves. 

She certainly had blossomed into a rather attractive and passionate young woman. 

And he wanted her. Wanted to see lust burning in her eyes, to discover her naked body, taste her skin, hear her cries as he made her come multiple times. He was beyond caring that she was a mudblood; his old prejudices forgotten after the war. She was a witch as far as he was concerned and he would have her.

It was on the lead up to Samhain when the portrait of Great Aunt Lucinda notified Lucius that the girl was snooping around outside his study again and had a run in with Draco. A plan began to form in his mind. So the little witch was being nosy was she? He would give her something to be nosy about.

The plan went without a hitch. Hermione couldn't help but search his study and find the diary he had planted there. It was almost too easy. All that was needed was a little push to pique her interest in the shape of an out- of-print book about werewolves he knew she would like and the trap was set.

She had been far more compliant than he had expected. Delightfully so, as he had her pinned to the wall and his cock buried to the hilt inside her. Her body responded to his attention as if she was a fine musical instrument. And the sounds that he made her emit was like music to his ears. Yes, she was definitely worth all the trouble of the last few months.

However, there was a slight problem. After their enjoyable tryst on Samhain it seemed the Muggle-born witch had gotten under his skin in more ways than one. He wanted more. More of her shining white brilliance that cleansed his soul. To see her naked and spread before him on a luxurious bed, to taste her essence at its source and to once more orchestrate her sublime cascade into ecstasy.

However, the witch ignored the private invitation to come back to the club as a VIP member. He decided to visit the Ministry more frequently in the hopes of 'bumping' into her in one of the lifts but she remained elusive and he had to stop himself on more than one occasion from marching straight to her office and demanding that she sees him. He quite liked that particular fantasy and often found himself playing it out as he pleasured himself before bed like some randy teenager. Unfortunately it was starting to become a habit and like all habits, he craved more. His dreams were punctuated with the sound of her moans and he was thankful he had taken to sleeping alone every night. It was bad enough that one of the elves walked in on him during one of his private moments, at least it hadn't been Narcissa!

Then, finally a letter arrived by owl. It was from her. Lucius couldn't help the smirk on his face as he wrote his reply. Soon the wait would all be over.

~○●○~

*A few weeks later*

"Nephew. That Mudbl- I mean; Muggle- Born girl was here today." Said the little girl in the frame hanging above the fireplace in Lucius' study. He regarded his Great Aunt Lucinda with an arched eyebrow.

"Miss Granger? Here?"

The girl nodded. Her tight corkscrew curls swaying as she did so. "She was let in secretly by Narcissa and then she was hidden as she watched the elves from different spots all over the manor. She was here most of the day and left just before you arrived home."

"Is that so?" He replied, trying not to let on that this information angered him. "No doubt she was conducting her final assessment for the Ministry. There should be no reason why she should visit here again."

Lucinda tilted her head as she considered what he said.

"Unless you give her a reason." And with that she left the frame, leaving Lucius to ponder her words.

~○●○~

'I really shouldn't have come.' Thought Hermione for the 29th time that evening since she arrived by portkey to the venue of the Ministry's Yule ball. Why they decided to hold it at Malfoy Manor was beyond her, but that was indeed the case. As soon as she entered the stately home she hid herself in an alcove away from the ballroom floor, next to a tall potted plant for cover. So far she had managed to stay clear of any unwanted attention. Well not completely unwanted but still it wouldn't be a good idea if a certain pure- blood couple caught sight of her. She ducked behind the plant again as she glimpsed a blonde head walk past but it was only Fedro from the DMAC.

'When did my life become so cliche?' She thought miserably as she stared at her empty champagne glass. From her vantage point behind the plant she had been watching jealously at happy couples dancing and laughing together and it left a rather unpleasant taste in her mouth. It was no use. She knew she needed to make a move and leave before her friends - at least those who had bothered to attend the event - would soon be looking for her and highlighting her absence.

"Miss Hermione?"

Uh oh, there was only one person who called her by that moniker, or should that be House-elf. 

"Tully! Hi!" Hermione greeted the Malfoy family elf warmly, inching out from behind the plant,"it's good to see you."

"And you miss! Tully is surprised to see you here alone. No chaperone tonight?" Tully queried. She snapped her long fingers and Hermione's glass was instantly topped-up with champagne once more. 

"They couldn't make it..." she lied, she didn't want to explain that she didn't know who to invite and that Ron had already chosen not to attend due to the choice of venue.

Tully looked forlornly at her. "Tully is sorry to hear that, Miss Hermione. Is that why Miss Hermione is not wanting to partake in the festivities?" 

Hermione laughed which caused Tully to look confused.

"Sorry Tully, it's not that, I just- don't want to see your Master and Mistress tonight," she confessed.

The house-elf frowned, "Then why did Miss Hermione come to Malfoy Manor?"

"I have been asking myself the same question all night," she sighed.

Tully looked around tentatively before leaning in closer to Hermione. "Does Miss Hermione want a way to leave undetected?"

Hermione's eyes widened. "Is that possible?" 

"Trust Tully Miss. Meet me at the main entrance hall in 10 minutes and Tully will get you out safely. You have done so much for the House-Elf kind, Miss Hermione, it is only proper that Tully helps you now." And with a pop, she vanished.

The music was in full swing and many of wizards and witches alike had moved on to the dance floor. It was the perfect moment to leave and Hermione hoped Tully would be true to her word. 

She was almost to the entrance hall when a voice caused her to stop dead in her tracks.

"Leaving so soon, Miss Granger? But the Ball has only just begun."

Hermione turned around to face the owner of the voice. 

"Good evening Mrs Malfoy, and a happy Christmas to you." Hermione was relieved to see that the older witch was alone. She wore an emerald green velvet gown that hugged her curves showing off her womanly figure. Hermione couldn't help but feel dour next to her even though her own silver sparkling dress was just as beautiful.

"And to you. Are you alone tonight? I am very surprised if that is the case." Narcissa replied, looking around to see if there was perhaps a wizard waiting in the wings.

"Unfortunately, yes." An uneasy silence settled between the two women. The sound of the chatter from the ballroom suddenly seemed louder. 

As if making up her mind about something, Narcissa stepped forward. "Would you join me for a drink before you go?" 

At a loss for an excuse, Hermione nodded and followed the mistress of the Manor back towards the ballroom once more. She glanced quickly to see if Tully had made an appearance but the elf was nowhere to be seen.

"What would you like Miss Granger?" Narcissa asked, once they were back in the busy ballroom at the bar. Hermione asked for a Kir Royale while Narcissa opted for a Peppermint schnapps.

The older witch turned her back to the bar and watched the dancing.

"See that redhead over there? That is Devlin, he has an absolutely sinful tongue." She said, gesturing to the wizard dancing with Pam from Accounts and causing Hermione to choke on her Kir Royale.

"Oh and over there is Ralph Bergerstien. He has the stamina of a stallion!" continued Narcissa wistfully, complete ignoring Hermione's reaction.

"Why are you telling me this?" Hermione asked, feeling as if her cheeks were burning. 

Narcissa turned to look at her, her face a mask of indifference.

"We may sleep in separate beds, but I have still heard my husband calling out your name in his sleep, more than once. You see, my husband is a seducer Miss Granger. His business deals with other people's pleasure. He is also very single-minded and when he sets his sights on something he wants, he always gets it. I know he wants you. Has had you and yet he still pursues you… Why did you come here tonight? Alone?"

Hermione looked down at her drink, unable to look Mrs Malfoy in the eye. "I couldn't help myself."

"You couldn't help yourself. Like the proverbial moth drawn to a flame. Do you know what happens to the moth, Miss Granger? It gets burnt."

Hermione looked up at her and scowled. "Are you threatening me?"

Narcissa smiled and shook her head. "Oh no my dear. I am giving you some advice. You see, all this, the music, the decadence and splendour, it is all for you."

Hermione felt as if a heavy stone had settled in her stomach and she turned her head to take in the scene to the left. Ministry officials were dressed in their finest robes, a string quartet was playing waltzes and the ballroom was decorated in pale blues and ice whites. Tall Christmas trees dominated the space and were decorated with beautiful icicles and twinkling fairy lights.

"It has been years since we have hosted such a splendid soiree. Of course the attendees were only of pure-blood lineage back then. However, now the muggle-borns and half-bloods outnumber us greatly." Narcissa commented rather dryly. "To hold such a gathering as we once did would be frowned upon now, where it had been the norm not so many years ago. The world is changing. Lucius has changed and I think he is all the better for it."

Hermione frowned, not quite sure she understood what the older woman meant. Narcissa brought her peppermint schnapps to her lips but before she took a sip she spoke.

"It's why I have filed for divorce."

Hermione couldn't help but gasp at Narcissa's confession, her eyes opened wide in shock.

"It was a long time coming and it wasn't because of you. Lucius and I, we are two different people who were thrown together for the sake of our families. We stayed together for Draco but now Draco has a family of his own to care for and we can concentrate on our own lives now." Narcissa finished her drink and looked out towards the busy ballroom floor. 

"Well, I had better go and mingle. I enjoyed this chat Miss Granger. Please, enjoy yourself, there is no reason why you can't." And with those words, the older witch gave her a small smile before walking towards the wizard known as Ralph Bergerstine and began dancing with him.

Hermione blinked a few times as the full weight of what Narcissa had told her sank in. 

All of this had been for her. The ball at the Manor. He knew she would come. So where was he? Narcissa's words echoed in her head, 'I have filed for divorce.'

She quickly stood up from the bar stool she had been perched on, her heart thudding in her chest and her head dizzy. She wasn't sure if it was from the alcohol or the stress of the evening but she was sure of one thing. She needed to speak to Lucius Malfoy.


	2. Wanting more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione confronts Lucius but not all goes to plan. Some timely intervention is needed....

Now that Hermione Granger was out on the ballroom floor it wasn't long before a crowd of enthusiastic wizards and witches had gathered around her. She was the only one of the "golden trio" in attendance and her popularity had only grown in the years after the war ended.

She decided it couldn't hurt to accept a few dances with some of her work colleagues but her mind wasn't really on the dancefloor.

She needed to speak to Lucius. The talk with Narcissa had unnerved her a great deal yet at the same time filled her with what could only be described as hope.

Divorce… Narcissa and Lucius were getting divorced, which means he would be free to-

Hermione stopped that train of thought before it derailed. It would mean he would be free to continue living just like had been doing only with an ex-wife rather than just wife. Besides, what did it matter to her that their marriage was ending? Twice Hermione thought Lucius was up to no good with underhanded dealings and twice she ended up being seduced by him. What if this was all a ploy now? What if Narcissa was working with Lucius? Why would she tell her all those things? About Lucius saying her name at night, what did she have to gain? 

"Are you even listening to me Hermione?"

That's when Hermione realised that her dance partner Lewis McFarley had been talking to her but she had been too busy overthinking things in her head as usual. 

"I'm sorry Lewis, what were you saying?" She smiled apologetically.

Lewis cleared his throat. "I was saying how it seems the Kenmare Kestrels are doing so much better with their new Keeper…."

Hermione tried not to roll her eyes. Quidditch, it was always about Quidditch. At least with Lucius the conversation, when they had had conversations, were never dull. She mentally scolded herself for even thinking that and that's when a flash of blonde hair caught her eye.

"Sorry Lewis, I just remembered something, please forgive me!" And before the man realised what was happening he was left dancing by himself on the ballroom floor.

"Granger? What are you doing? Let go of me!" Cried Draco Malfoy as Hermione grabbed him by the wrist and marched him off the dance floor.

"Where is your father Draco?" She asked, once they were away from the busy ballroom.

Draco snatched his wrist away and rubbed it. "My father? Why do you want to know? What's going on Granger?" He snarled.

Hermione steadied her breathing and tried to let her brain catch up with what she was actually doing. She hadn't really thought about what she was going to tell Draco. She had just seen him on the dancefloor and acted. Lucius was nowhere in sight and she was starting to feel anxious about the situation.

"I need to ask your father something important and I was hoping to do so tonight but I haven't seen him at all. Do you know where he is?"

Draco regarded her suspiciously. "A question? Still the same old Granger, always after information. We stuck by your stupid law, okay? The house-elves are free now. We pay them-"

"It's not about that!" She bit back more angrily then she attended. She took another deep breath and closed her eyes briefly."Do you know where you father is? Yes or no?"

"Yes. If you are so desperate to see him, I will take you to him but I want to know something first." Draco took a step closer and Hermione lifted her head to stare him down. He didn't scare her, he had never scared her. "I want to know why my father has been calling out your name in his sleep these past few months."

Oh. So Draco had heard it too. The walls in the manor must be really thin. Hermione tried not to show her embarrassment. 

"That's what I want to ask him." 

Draco shook his head and chuckled slightly. "Alright then, follow me."

He led Hermione up the elegant staircase in the main entrance hall and took a right at the top of the stairs. It didn't take long for her to recognise the corridor that Draco was leading her down led to Lucius' study. Why was he in there and not enjoying the ball, which from what she had understood from Narcissa, he had organised in the first place. 

As she guessed, Draco came to a stop outside the study and he knocked on the closed door.

"Father? Are you in there?" No sound came from the other side. He tried again, knocking louder the second time.

"Father, open the door."

"Go away Draco. Go back to the ball." Came Lucius' voice. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief at hearing him.

"I will. It's just, there is someone here to see you and I don't think she will take no for an answer." There was a long pause. Hermione strained to listen to any movement in the room behind the closed door. 

"Show her in." Finally came the answer. Draco nodded at Hermione and opened the door for her.

It was dark in the study. The only light was from the huge fireplace and Lucius sat opposite in a leather wingback chair, a tumbler of Ogden's finest in his hand. He didn't look round to see her. Just continued to stare at the flames.

"I'll be downstairs. Call for Tully or Stepney if you need anything Hermione."

"I'll be fine, thanks Draco." She replied, using his first name in return. Draco hesitated for a moment and then closed the door.

"_Colloportus_." Spoke Lucius from his chair and Hermione heard the sound of the door locking. This was then followed by the Muffliato charm.

Silence followed. The only sound was that of the crackling of the firewood burning in the hearth. Hermione stood uncomfortable in her spot near the door until she could bear it no longer.

"Why are you not downstairs?" 

He answered her by taking a sip of his drink, still he stared into the flames, he hadn't even looked at her. Anger started to boil in her veins at his childish behaviour. It made her march across the room and stand right in front of him between the hearth and his chair. The heat of the flames hot on her back.

"Tell me what's wrong." She demanded. His silver eyes reflected the fire as he looked up at her from his seat.

"And why would there be anything wrong? Can't a wizard enjoy his own company?" 

"You have invited the whole of the Ministry to have their annual Yule ball in your home and you want to be alone? I would say that there is something wrong."

Lucius shifted in his seat and drained the glass in one gulp, pulling a face as the Firewhisky hit the back of his throat. Hermione watched as the tumbler magically refilled, he took a deep breath before he spoke.

"Narcissa wants a divorce. She handed me the documents to sign just before the ball started."

Hermione's eyes widened in shock. "She told you she filed for divorce tonight?"

Lucius' eyes narrowed, "She told you about it? When?"

"Tonight- earlier. Mrs Malfoy wanted to talk with me." As she spoke, Lucius stood up from the chair and began pacing back and forth. "She told me that it was a long time coming. You said yourself that you live very different lives." Hermione explained.

"A Malfoy has never divorced before. It is unheard of." 

"So what, you will deny her the right to be happy because it is unheard of? Deny yourself the right to be happy? She told me the marriage was an arranged one."

Lucius sighed and came to a stop, his back facing her. "You don't understand Miss Granger."

Hermione bristled at this. "What I don't understand Mr Malfoy, is this game you have been playing with me."

Slowly he turned to face her, the glass tumbler placed on a small table by the chair. "A game? You think this has all been some sort of charade?"

He was taking steps towards her now, slow and deliberate steps, the kind that made Hermione's feet stick to the floor. 

"My dear, I am afraid your are sorely mistaken. If I was to play a game with you, you would certainly understand it." He was towering over her now and his voice had dropped very low, and did all sorts of things to Hermione's insides.

"So then what is this? What do you want, Mr Malfoy? Narcissa told me that this whole event is because of me. Is she right?"

Hermione watched as Lucius' tongue licked his top lip before he answered her. 

"I wanted to see you again. I received the letter through the post that we had passed the elvish welfare bill so there would be no need of your return and I know you find the club an undesirable meeting place. So when I heard the Minister was having difficulty finding a suitable venue for the Yule ball, I naturally offered the use of my ancestral home and if that meant you would be in attendance then all the more reason for it to be held here."

"And what if I didn't come?"

Lucius smirked as he reached towards her face and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "My dear, I had no doubt that you were going to come, it was just a matter of when."

The innuendo was not lost on Hermione and she tried hard not to let it affect her but it was very hard to ignore it when the hand that had brushed her hair away was now lingering on her bare shoulder. His thumb lazily stroked the length of her neck and her breathing hitched. It had been weeks since she last saw him at his club and she couldn't deny that she had wanted to see him again but she wasn't about to be seduced by him so easily this time. 

"Is it true that you have been saying my name in your sleep?" She asked, trying not to let her voice betray her arousal. Lucius stopped stroking her neck and pierced her with his silver gaze. 

"Who told you that? Draco?"

"And your wife. I'll ask you again and this time I want an honest answer. What do you want, Lucius?"

The use of his name and the look in her brown eyes as she looked up at him caused his blood to rush to a certain area. She looked beautiful tonight. Her hair was curled and in a half updo, the silver off the shoulder dress reminded him of the first time they were together on Samhain.

"What do I want? I want you. I want you to be naked underneath me. I want to have your legs wrapped around me as I worship your breasts with my tongue. I want to hear you scream my name as I make you come again and again. I want to discover everything about your body Hermione. What makes you sing, what makes you scream. I want to take you to the edge of pleasure and watch you fall like an angel into the depths of ecstasy." As he spoke his voice lowered until it was almost a growl. His hand on her shoulder had now moved to caress her back and drew her body into his firm one.

"Does that answer your question?"

'Hold it together Hermione.' "So what you want is to have sex with me?" 

"Isn't that what you want too? Isn't that the reason why you are here tonight? Why you came to find me rather than enjoying yourself downstairs with the rest of your ministry comrades?" 

Hermione looked away, unable to meet his impenetrable gaze any longer. "I am not sure I can give you what you want." Her voice wavered as she spoke.

Lucius' hold on her back became firmer and for the first time, Hermione felt fear in his presence. 

"And why not?" His tone was light but she could tell he was trying to keep in control.

"I was in two minds to come tonight, I could have easily stayed at home, with my cat and read a good book. After all, none of my best friends were coming. They had down right refused when they heard it would be held here and I really don't blame them. They don't have particularly fond memories of this place. I don't either but I can get past that where they can't. See, I don't have any problem with the venue; it was more the fact that I would be coming here alone and would see all the happy couples enjoying themselves. And of course there would be a definite possibility of seeing you, happily dancing with your wife. You know, for the first hour I hid behind a tall plant so that I wasn't seen by anyone, it was working pretty well, until Tully found me." She still wasn't looking at him in the eye as she spoke. She kept her focus on the silver snake brooch with amber eyes which was fastened to his throat. "And then your wife, who was surprisingly friendly towards me. She told me some extremely personal things which confused me greatly and then she told me that you call out my name in your sleep and I still don't know how to take that information. It made me suspicious of her motives and then on top of that she dropped the bombshell of the divorce." Hermione laughed and shook her head as she continued. "She told me to go and enjoy myself as there was no reason not too. As if she was saying; 'go ahead and fuck my husband." As she said this, she reached around and removed his hand that was still clasped posessively on her back and stepped away from him. Now her eyes made contact with his.

"You put this ball on so that I would see you again. So that you could seduce me again, but I am not fooling for it. Not this time, not ever."

Lucius tilted his head so that his blonde hair fell neatly down his back. One eye brow was arched.

"Not ever? My dear, why are you denying yourself the pleasure I can give you?"

"Because I want more!" Hermione barked. "I don't want another quick shag and then be sent on my way. I don't want to pass out from pleasure and find you have gone. I don't want weeks upon weeks of agonising about when I will see you again. I can't keep doing this Lucius. It isn't healthy."

He took a step towards her but as he moved, Hermione produced her wand that was previously in her updo and pointed it at him.

"Don't move another step." She warned him. Lucius held up his own wandless hands in the sign of surrender.

"Let's just calm down, shall we? No need to do anything rash."

"I am calm. I am going to go now and you will not pursue me, understood?" She backed up towards the door. Her wand remained pointed at him.

"Tully!" Called Lucius and in an instant the House-elf was by his side. "Take Miss Granger to the apparition point." 

"Yes, Master." Tully bowed low and made her way towards Hermione. "Take my hand Miss Granger."

Lucius watched as Hermione took the elf's hand and with a pop, they disappeared from his study.

"Well, you completely ballsed that up Nephew." Came the voice of Aunt Lucinda from the frame by the fireplace.

"Really Aunt, such vulgar language. What would your father say? Besides the night's not over yet." With those words he straightened up his appearance and called for Stepney. The wizened elf arrived at his master's side instantly.

"Yes m'lord?" Bowed Stepney.

"It is time. Retrieve the box. Make sure no one sees you and bring it back here."

"Yes m'lord." The House-elf disappeared and it took ten minutes before he appeared again, this time holding a nondescript small black box, which he passed to Lucius.

"No one saw you?"

"Not a soul Master. Will that be all, sir?"

Lucius dismissed the elf with a flick of his hand. Lucinda craned her neck from her vantage point to see what the elf had retrieved. 

"What is that Nephew? What are you planning?"

"Just a little side project Nott and I have been working on." Lucius opened the lid of the box and carefully withdrew a smooth sphere object. Lucinda gasped.

"Is that what I think it is?"

Lucius ignored her and placed the box on the nearest table. He took the sphere and pushed a small recess on the very top causing the ball to magically move part and reveal a small hourglass in the middle that seemed to float freely inside.

"A Time-Turner! Lucius, whatever you are thinking of doing, don't. The consequences if it goes wrong are too great!"

Lucius turned to regard the portrait of his Great Aunt, forever stuck as a young girl.

"It will be fine. Just a second chance without any untimely interruptions." Lucius picked up his cane, which was resting next to the table and turned to leave the study.

"Is the mudblood really worth it Luc? Meddling with time?" Lucinda's voice stopped him as he reached for the door, he turned his head to look at her and took a deep breath through his nose.

"I've made a lot of mistakes in my lifetime but this.. this doesn't feel like a mistake." And with those parting words, he left the study.

The sound of the ball in full swing drifted down the corridor and Lucius took himself in to the next available room along from his study and set about using the Time-Turner. He wouldn't have to go back far, an hour at the most as she had said she had spent the first hour of the ball hiding behind a potted plant.

He twisted the hourglass one rotation and the world around him distorted and warped before snapping back to its normal state. The clock on the mantle now displayed that he had indeed gone back in time by one hour. 

Lucius listened to the sounds outside the room he was in. He knew that his past self was already ensconced in the study on his second Firewhiskey of the night after Narcissa's bombshell of the evening. Well two can play at that game and he was sure to give her a surprise when she would see him down in the ballroom.

He exited the room and called for Stepney and ordered him to stand guard outside the study where his other self was locked away inside and by no account should he let anyone go in or anyone come out of the room.

"Yes Master," bowed the elf.

With that loose end all tied up, Lucius apparated downstairs to the ballroom, he was on a 5 minute time limit from the using the Time-Turner and didn't want to waste a second.

He spotted Hermione instantly. She was dancing with a sandy haired wizard who was busy moving his mouth more than his feet as he moved Hermione around the ballroom floor. Seeing her in another man's arms sent a bolt of white hot jealousy through Lucius' blood stream and had him march across the dancefloor and tap on the other wizard's shoulder.

"May I cut in?" He asked a very confused McFarley, who, dumbly moved aside and let Lucius take an equally stunned Hermione in his grip, his hand was almost possessive on her back.

"I see you are having a good time Miss Granger." He remarked dryly.

"Lucius! I was looking for you!" She replied as he expertly led her around the ballroom.

"You were not looking hard enough it seems. No doubt too distracted by dance proposals." 

"Everyone is staring Lucius." Hermione whispered.

"Of course they are, you look positively ravishing." He purred.

Hermione started blushing and Lucius delighted in it but he didn't let it show.

"That isn't why, it's because you are dancing with a muggle-born. What you are doing is unheard of."

"So are divorces in the Malfoy family tree but that doesn't mean it can't happen."

Hermione gasped at Lucius' blasé mention of the divorce, her eyes widened in shock.

"And you are okay with getting a divorce from your wife?" She asked.

"Narcissa and I are two very different people with different interests, as I am sure I told you before."

Hermione's blush deepened even further as she remembered when she had last had that conversation with him at his night club.

Lucius bent his head so that he could speak sensually into her ear.

"I wish to speak with you properly, away from the gaze of others, will you permit me this request?"

He half expected her to refuse but to his satisfaction, she simply nodded in agreement.

"Excellent. Tell Tully to take you to the Peacock suite. Wait for me, I have something I need to attend to first but I will be there." With those words he left her on the ballroom floor before his time was up and he was forced dramatically back to the present. He was well aware of the eyes that followed him as he stalked away, including those of his son. Lucius couldn't help the smirk as he wondered what was going through Draco's head at what he had just witnessed between himself and Hermione Granger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. I couldn't help but include the Time-Turner from Cursed Child. I had wanted to include it from the very beginning when I had the idea that Nott and Lucius would be business partners.  
Next chapter will be extremely juicy.


	3. The Peacock Suite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione awaits Lucius in the Peacock Suite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go. The final chapter of my three parter The Hermione Inquisition.
> 
> This was such a hard chapter to write but I think the payoff was worth the frustration. I hope you think so too!
> 
> This has not been beta read so apologise for any glaring errors. 
> 
> And now I give you... smut!

Hermione had been waiting almost 45 minutes in the room known as the Peacock Suite. It was of course a bedroom but the bed was not the main focal point of the room. Instead it was an impressive book shelf, decorated with art nouveau motifs that took up the whole of one wall and at the bay window was a perfect reading nook to cosy up with a good book. Hermione had resisted the pull of the books on the shelves and instead sat at the window. Her slim elm wand was in her hands as she contemplated what she wanted to do once Lucius turned up. She had a lot she wanted to say to him but she always found it hard to form sentences in the older wizard's presence. He had literally blown her away when he showed up in the ballroom and swept her off her feet. He looked magnificent with his pale hair tied at the nape of his neck with a black ribbon. His velvet dress robes were black as always but made him seem even more regal than ever. A real lord of the Manor. 

Dancing with him sent instant flashbacks to Samhain when they danced together in his office at Hades and what happened subsequently afterwards too. Just thinking about it caused a thrum of want through her body. She tried to deny it of course but being pressed tightly against Lucius' body on the ballroom floor had made her head spin. The man was so intoxicating and he bloody well knew it! She was in half a mind to get up and leave but then the door to the room opened and Lucius entered.

"You are still here." Was all he said.

Hermione stood up from the window seat. "You wanted to speak with me and I you, so yes, I am still here."

"I apologise for making you wait." He stepped fully into the room then, the door closed with a soft click and the realisation that she was yet again alone with the dark wizard hit Hermione with full force.

"Well then, what did you want to talk to me about?" She asked, her voice slightly betrayed her uneasiness with the situation. She warily eyed the bed and moved a step away from it.

"I want to talk about you."

This threw Hermione off kilter completely and she had to ask him to repeat himself.

"I want to talk about you. Why you came here tonight alone, why you always seem to be alone. Why, when you were 'dancing' with that young wizard earlier you were not enthralled by him. I want to know all about you, Miss Granger."

Hermione furrowed her brow. "Why?" 

Slowly he took one step closer. "Because you fascinate me, Hermione."

Good lord, the way he said her name alone was like sin.

"I fascinate you? Is that why you have been calling out my name in your sleep? Why you have put on this fancy ball for the Ministry?"

"I had to see you again. Your fortnightly visits here were over and I know you find the club not to your taste."

"Then why not send me an owl? If you wanted to see me again then why go through all this trouble in the hopes that I would turn up?" She asked.

"Because if you hadn't turned up I would have left you alone. But turn up you did and here we are; once more, alone together."

Hermione couldn't help the little shiver of anticipation as he spoke. She unconsciously licked her top lip, Lucius' eyes followed the movement.

"I came here alone tonight because none of my friends wanted to come. I am often alone because I work too hard, as I am being constantly told, but I take pride in my work. When I was dancing with Lewis he was only talking about Quidditch which is an instant boring conversation for me and I was too busy thinking about what Mrs Malfoy told me."

"About the divorce?"

"And that you say my name in your sleep."

Hermione thought she saw a wicked glint in Lucius' eye as he said in honeyed tones.

"I wasn't just  _ saying _ your name. I won't deny that even before Samhain you have been in my thoughts. Does that surprise you?"

Unable to look him in the eyes, she looked down at the lush rug at their feet. 

"Yes." She murmured.

"And does it surprise you that I wish to see more of you. In every way that entails?"

Hermione's mouth felt like it had gone dry, her eyes instantly snapped back to his to find that he wasn't smirking, he was completely serious.

"M...more?" Was the only word she manage to stutter. The whole conversation had gone in a completely different direction from what she had been expecting.

He boldly took a step towards her but she didn't step back in response as she had completely forgotten how to use her legs.

"More." He repeated and slowly his hand rose to stroke her cheek softly. "If that is what you want too?" 

Hermione's heart beat a tattoo in her chest. Narcissa's words from earlier rang in her ears.  _ 'Please, enjoy yourself, there is no reason why you can't.' _

"Hermione?" Lucius' voice cut through her thoughts. "Is that what you want?" His hand was under her chin and he tilted her head up so she was looking at him.

"Yes." She breathed out and then his mouth descended on hers in a toe-curling, passionate kiss. The kind that swept them away on a wave of lust and had them both panting for breath.

Lucius trailed kisses down Hermione's neck, his tongue licked and his teeth bit a path to her shoulder.

"I love this dress on you." He murmured into her skin as his hands smoothed over the silver material covering her hips.

"It's an altered version of the dress from Samhain." She moaned as his hands came around to squeeze her buttocks.

"Ah, I thought it looked familiar. You looked as divine that night as you do now, after I transfigured your clothing that is. However as lovely as this dress is.." 

Hermione cut him off by pulling the dress up and over her head to reveal that she only wore lace knickers on underneath. Her breasts were bare, the nipples two hard points of arousal. Lucius growled appreciatively and bent his head to take one of her harden buds into his mouth. Hermione gasped as his tongue flicked the tip. His hand fondled her other breast, tugging almost painfully on her nipple before switching sides and soothing it with his tongue while teasing the other wet nipple between his fingers.

Hermione moaned at the pleasure that rushed straight to her core and whimpered when Lucius pulled away, only for him to capture her mouth once more. Their tongues twisted together in a passionate dance while Lucius stripped out of his layers of clothing. Hermione tried to help but found her efforts lacking once she undid the silk ribbon from his hair and let the platinum strands fall free and her hands were buried in his hair while they kissed. 

Once free of his robes and shirt, Lucius pulled Hermione's naked torso against his own. Her breasts mashed against his chest. Her nipples still sensitive from his earlier play. She groaned low in her throat at his forcefulness.

"Is this what you want, Hermione?" He rasped in her ear as he ground his hardness against her soaked crotch. 

"Oh…. Yes! I want you. All of you!" She panted as her hands reached around to grab his butt in his tight trousers and raising her hips to bring her even closer to him.

Lucius swore and bit her neck possessively. He had planned to take her gently but lust had taken over and now all he wanted was to make her his once more. 

"Get on the bed." He more or less demanded, his voice thick with arousal and Hermione complied eagerly and he watched her crawl on to the vast bed with the Peacock embroidered bedspread. He took the time to remove his trousers. His rock hard erection free finally from the tight trousers he had been wearing. Hermione licked her lips at the sight of him naked before her. He joined her on the bed, covering her body with his, kissing her deeply as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Hermione." He whispered into her skin as he kissed her throat, clavicle and down to the swell of her breasts. 

"Please, Lucius…. I can't… please just fuck me." She groaned, lifting her hips to meet him, his hardness teasing at her still clothed entrance.

Lucius smirked. "Are you begging me, little witch?"

"Yes! Please, I need you. Need this so much. Haven't stopped thinking about you. About your perfect cock. I want it. Want you."

What a different Hermione Granger from the one that held him at wand point on the previous timeline and all that was needed was to say the right words. 

Ignoring her desperation, Lucius sat back and slowly slipped her knickers down her thighs and off her legs, exposing the evidence of her want to his heated gaze.

"Lucius!" Hermione practically sobbed his name and then he was inside her. Not gently but with a sudden force that made her cry out as his thick shaft pushed and stretched her tight channel. She closed her eyes and marvelled in the fullness she felt with him deep in her pussy. She wrapped her legs around his waist to meet him and pull him in even deeper.

"Fuck, witch! How can you be so perfect? How dare you make me crave you like an addict. I am going to move now and you are going to take it, take it all. Look at me."

Her eyes snapped open to see him looming above her, and his eyes burned molten silver.

"Please... please move." She moaned, trying to create some friction and he complied, almost pulling completely out of her before thrusting back to the hilt, causing her to swoon and close her eyes again.

"Yes! Fuck yes. More!" 

Lucius groaned loudly and he pistoned his hips faster at her command. His hands caught her wrists and pinned them above her head as he thrust into her with relentless force.

"Look at me Hermione, see who it is who is fucking you. You can not deny this. What I can give you." One hand travelled down to where they were joined and he sought her ripe clit causing her to buck wildly underneath him.

"Fuck! Oh fuck! Gonna come!" The witch underneath him cried and Lucius relished the power he had over her. 

"Come for me, Hermione" he spoke directly into her ear before his tongue dipped into her ear canal in the same way he did on Samhain night and he felt her tightening around his cock like a vice but he held off his own release so that he could fully immerse himself in her pleasure. 

It struck him that there was nothing more he wanted in this world than to give the younger witch beneath him pleasure. Her body fit his as if it was destined. Her shining brilliance cleansed his soul like the strongest of Patronus charms. Everything that had gone before was forgotten when he was buried deep in her. Feeling her body respond to his touch. It was exquisite.

"Lucius? What's wrong?" 

He became aware that he had stopped moving and Hermione's look of bliss had turned to an anxious frown. 

"My dear, I don't think anything will be wrong ever again." And he kissed her deeply once more before picking up his pace to chase his own release, lifting her legs to rest on his shoulders to deepen the angle and hitting her g-spot causing a delicious moan from Hermione and she gripped the wrought iron headboard.

"Merlin, witch! You... are... too... perfect." He grunted as he slammed into her again and again and feeling the tightening that would signal his own release.

"Lucius!" Hermione cried out again as the relentless pounding from the wizard was hurtling her back towards the brink of orgasm.

"Yesss…. Oh Hermione!" He roared as her tight walls clenched him once more and he shot his seed high inside her in three bursts and her pussy milked him for all he had as she spasmed once more in blinding pleasure.

He collapsed on top of her after the aftershocks subsided but was aware of his body weight but she didn't protest. Both of their bodies were slicked with sweat but they were beyond caring. 

"Did you mean it?" Hermione asked, once their breathing was back to normal and Lucius was lying next to her, idly stroking her arm with his fingertips.

"Hmmm?" He replied.

"What you said, did you mean it?"

His eyes travelled up her body and locked, unwavering, with her brown ones.

"Every word. Do you doubt me?"

"I want you to prove it. I want to go and rejoin everyone downstairs and then once everyone goes home… I want to stay."

Lucius leaned forward and kissed her gently on the lips. "So be it, but on one condition. You only dance with me for the rest of the evening."

"I think I can agree to those terms." She smiled a brilliant smile, one that did strange things to Lucius that he didn't quite want to identify.

They both got ready in silence. Magic helped them to restore their appearance back to their pre-coital state and they walked arm in arm out of the peacock suite.

"Ready?" Lucius asked, a genuine smile on his handsome features as he looked down at the younger witch. Hermione looked up and matched his smile. 

"Yes."

~○●○~

"Narcissa… isn't that your husband dancing with Miss Granger?" Ralph Bergerstien said into his dance partner's ear. She turned her head and spotted the pair dancing closely together on the ballroom floor. They only had eyes for each other and Narcissa couldn't help but smile at them.

"Why, yes it is. They make rather an attractive couple. Don't you think?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! Now that this trilogy is over I hope to get back to writing my sequel to 'Benefits of Working for the Ministry' my Lucius/OFC fic.


End file.
